


That Dubious Honour

by Amatara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Duelling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Severus have similar views on showing respect. They do not involve pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dubious Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dueltastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dueltastic).



"Out of practice, Minerva?" Two jets of white streaked towards her; it was all she could do to block and turn. "Surely you were faster last time we tried this. You would not have allowed me to corner you then."

He was right, she thought, moving through the shadows. She had been letting her guard slip. But only because everyone else she practiced with tended to pay her the dubious honour of going easy on her. She supposed it was a sign of respect – for her age, her position or both. But those would mean less than nothing if Lord Voldemort got his hands on her.

"Sticks and stones, Severus," she called back. She was rewarded with a dry chuckle and the opening she needed to get in a hex of her own.

The return volley was ruthless, as she'd known it would be. Snape, at least, shared her opinion that the best way to show a person respect was not to treat them as if they were made of glass.

"I make it a point not to underestimate my opponents," he said smoothly. "Not until they are down, that is."

She smiled a ruthless smile, and hit him again.  



End file.
